Followers
Followers are companions who can be recruited to travel with you, battle for you, and carry items for you. They can also be given pieces of equipment (weapons and/or apparel), and will equip the weapon with the highest damage value and the pieces of apparel with the highest armor value, as long as those values are higher than their starting equipment. An exception to these rules are non-humanoid followers (e.g. a hired wardog). These followers can neither carry nor equip items. The interaction with these followers are also limited to the wait/follow commands and dismissal. Followers will retain their inventories after you dismiss them. In this way, it is possible to use them for limited storage, as long as you do not lose access to them somehow (e.g. by turning them against you, or by having them killed). You can only have one humanoid follower with you at a time, but in most cases there is no penalty for dismissing a follower and then re-recruiting them later. In addition, you can also have one non-humanoid follower with you at the same time. Notes * Followers stagger and kneel when their health reaches zero, and will automatically revive after a short time. * Followers can be killed while kneeling. * Most characters that you can marry can become a follower as well (not all, though). * Followers in Skyrim do not level. When they are spawned, they are spawned at the player's level, but do not level with the player afterward. Some followers may level up during quests that involve them being re-spawned (e.g. Aela re-spawns at the player's level when the player awakes from their first transformation) [citation needed] ** Followers can be leveled with console commands on the PC. In order to force the game to level them, they must first be dismissed from your service. Once dismissed, open the console, click on your follower and type 'disable' without the quotes. Without clicking on anything else, now type 'enable'. Your follower should now have reappeared with their inventory intact and with stats scaled to your current level. * Follower also can be made to steal things, wait in certain areas, sit in chairs, or attack people for you. This can be very useful if you don't posess the skills on your own. Humanoid Followers Aela the Huntress Aela is a female Nord and a lycanthrope, or werewolf, found at the Companion's Faction House in Whiterun. She is one of the leaders of The Circle. To get Aela as a follower, you need to complete Glory of the Dead from The Companions. * You can marry her. Ahtar Ahtar is a male Redguard usually found in the Castle Dour in Solitude. He can be recruited after the player completes his quest to hunt down and kill a bandit leader. He is a powerful melee warrior who specializes in two-handed weapons. As Solitude's executioner, he comes equipped with the unique weapon Headsman's Axe. Annekke Crag-Jumper Annekke is a female, found at Darkwater Crossing. To get Annekke as a follower, you need to complete a quest she gives you to clear a nearby cave of bandits. Aranea the Dark-elf Priestess at the shrine of Azura, which is south of Winterhold. It's on a mountain top where you see a huge statue. If you choose to return the broken star to Azura, you get Aranea as a follower. She is a good offensive battle mage - she always summons a flame atronach, can heals herself occasionally, and is very good with destruction spells, especially frost. Argis the Bulwark Argis the Bulwark is your houscarl in Markath. He'll become available after you become Thane of Markarth. Belrand Belrand is an elderly male Nord found in the Winking Skeever tavern in Solitude. He refers to himself as a "spellsword," and generally fights with both magic and one-handed weapons. He is a mercenary, and can be recruited for 500 septims. Benor Benor is a gruff-sounding male brawler found in Morthal. He does good work with two-handed weapons and does comparably well with a bow. To recruit Benor, the Player must bet 100 gold on his or herself against him in a bareknuckle-brawl. * Benor can also be married. Borghak the Steel Heart Borghak is a female Orc found in Mor Khazgur. She can be recruited if the player persuades her or pays her dowry. *You can also marry Borgakh. Brelyna Maryon Brelyna Maryon is a Dunmer mage apprentice at the College of Winterhold. She is overeager about studying magic and is weary of people asking her about her race and magical talents. If the player helps Brelyna experiment with her spells, she agrees to become a Follower. Brelyna uses magic in combat and can sometimes summon a Flame Atronach to aid in battles. There may also be a secondary trigger related to the Winterhold quest chain, as she did not become available right away after the experiment in one case. Being an Arch-Mage seems to suffice, but the exact moment may require testing. If she is killed when she is with you, you will be kicked out of the college and be given the quest to return. Cicero Cicero is a male wood elf found in the Dark Brotherhood questline. If you don't kill Cicero during the quest The Cure for Madness . When you finish the final questline The Dark Brotherhood Forever and take control of Dawnstar Sanctuary, leave the sanctuary and there you will find Cicero, happily jumping that you're a listener and becomes your follower. Cosnach Cosnach is a male Breton living in Markarth, usually found in the Silver Blood Inn or his home in the Warrens. He can become a follower after the player accepts his bet and defeats him in a brawl. Derkeethus Derkeethus is a male Argonian found trapped inside Darkwater Pass. After you free him and lead him out of the caves, you can choose to have him as a follower. If you do not, he will return to his home of Darkwater Crossing, sometimes found working in the nearby Goldenrock Mine. *You can also marry Derkeethus. Eola Eola is a female Breton initially found in the Hall of the Dead (after you accept the quest from Verulus who asks you to investigate the Hall of the Dead, he's located in Understone Keep ) in Markarth. She can be recruited as a follower after you help her clear Reachcliff Cave and agree to join her Daedric cult. She is a skilled mage, capable of summoning creatures to her aid and reanimating the bodies of slain enemies. Erandur Erandur is a male Dunmer. He is a priest of Mara, and can be found in the inn in Dawnstar. He's available as a follower after you solve the nightmare problems that bother the citizens of Dawnstar. During the quest at one point you have a choice whether to let him live or to kill him. Obviously you can't kill him if you want him to follow you. He uses destruction magic with one hand while welding a mace in the other while occasionally using a bow. Erik the Slayer Erik is a male Nord found in the Frostfruit Inn in Rorikstead. After convincing his father to let him become an adventurer, Erik can be hired for 500 septims. *You can also marry Erik. Faendal Faendal is initially found in Riverwood, and will return there to wait for you if dismissed. He excels in archery and can train you in Archery up to 5 times per level or until level 50 archery skill is reached. To get Faendal as your follower you must complete the quest involving the fake letter from Sven, choosing to reveal the real nature of the letter to Camilla Valerius (i.e. telling her that Sven wanted her to think it came from Faendal). This gains you the gratitude of Camilla as well as Faendal. After completing this quest, you can ask Faendal to follow you and he will readily oblige. If he is encountered before Sven, it is Faendal who will suggest using a fake letter to discredit Sven, mirroring most players' experience. Faendal seems to have a lawful disposition; if you lockpick your way into residences, he will occasionally say, "You should not be in here". Also, if you enter combat with Whiterun guards, he will stop following you and begin attacking you. Note: if you spend the money to have Faendal train you and then make him your follower, you can access his inventory and take your gold back with no penalty. Farkas Farkas is a member of The Circle. During the quest "Proving Honor", the Dragonborn is trapped in a cage. Farkas becomes surrounded by members of the Silver Hand, at which point he transforms into a werewolf and kills them. *You can also marry Farkas after completing The Companions Questline. Ghorbash the Iron Hand Ghorbash is an Orc living in Duhnikh Yal, an Orcish fort south of Markarth. He used to serve in the Imperial Legion, and can be persuaded, brawled, or bribed into joining you. Ghorbash, like most Orcs, "follows to the death," and will resist arrest alongside the player. He seems to specialize in heavy armor and 2-handed weapons, and will use a bow competently if given one. Golldir Golldir is initially found in Hillgrund's Tomb and can be recruited outside the Tomb after you have helped him kill the warlock Vals Veran. He is a Warrior who specializes in heavy armor and one-handed weapons (seemingly so since he starts off with a one handed axe when you first recruit him). Unconfirmed: Opening chests or otherwise looting while he is with you during the quest results in him saying "Hey! Those are my family's things...(sigh) You know what, take whatever you want. Just help me stop Vals." If this happens, he does not offer to accompany you, saying instead that he will stay and restore his ancestors' resting place. Note to above: This is untrue. While he does not explicitly offer to accompany you if you steal from the crypt, he can still be recruited in a subsequent conversation. Illia Illia is a female Imperial found in Darklight Tower. She can be recruited after you assist her in killing her mother. You must speak to her after the deed is done. She is a Mage that focuses heavily on frost related spells. Currently, there is a confirmed bug in which Illia is no longer recruit-able after you send her home. When you talk to her, she will respond with generic dialogue (much like a guard) and you are unable to choose any speech options. J'zargo J'zargo is a male Khajiit found in The College of Winterhold, available after you complete his quest to test his scroll's effect on three undead. He is exceptionally weak as a melee fighter but is a skilled ranged spellcaster. Jenassa Jenassa is a female rogue-type Dunmer, initially found in the Drunken Huntsman in Whiterun. She has a lust for killing and advertises her shadowy sensibilities to the player. She is a mercenary and charges 500 septims to recruit each time. When dismissed, she lingers in the shadow of the archway between the Wind District and the Cloud District. Note: As with all mercenaries, after quests which replace your current follower with a required person for the quest, she will have to be re-hired for another 500 septims. This fee is waived if you are an elf, in which case you can hire her again for free. Jordis the Sword-Maiden Jordis the Sword-Maiden is a female Nord warrior. She can be found in Solitude and is the housecarl of Proudspire Manor. You have to become the Thane of Solitude in order for her to be available ( Becoming Thane ). Kharjo To access Kharjo, you need to finish a quest where you have to find his moon amulet. The actual location of Kharjo is at a caravan camp which stays in different areas, oftentimes just south of Windhelm. Talk to him to get the quest. Kharjo is a melee specialist and a warrior who equips a shield and one-handed weapon. Lydia Lydia is a female Nord warrior from Dragonsreach. She becomes available after the revelation of the Dragonborn when Jarl Balgruuf appoints you as Thane and offers her as your Housecarl. When dismissed, she will return to the Jarl's hall and linger near the dining table. If you have purchased Breezehome in Whiterun, she will instead return there. *You can marry Lydia. Note: She is an excellent tank if geared properly. However, she does have a tendency to get hurt/die due to her reckless nature. Marcurio Marcurio is a male Imperial magician available for hire at the Bee and Barb in Riften for 500 gold coins. Marcurio is incredibly powerful on offense. He uses Arcane Magic and generally is very intelligent when it comes to picking and choosing his spots. As a Mage he's very weak defensively, but offensively can kill almost anything in 3-4 spells. He will however, equip any armor you give him. *If equipped with a shield he will use it and any weapons when he runs out of magika. As with all other followers, Marcurio uses any sword, bow, or axe given to him, so long as they are stronger than his default weaponry. Mjoll the Lioness Mjoll the Lioness is a female Nord found in Riften. She will be available as a follower after you find and give her back her sword Grimsever. Mjoll is a decent one-hander and shield tank. She has a really nice sword that does excellent damage as well. If well equipped, Mjoll is fully capable of soloing blood dragons. She will use both staves and bows strategically if equipped. *You can also marry Mjoll. Njada Stonearm Njada Stonearm is a female Nord, found at the Companion's Faction House in Whiterun. She is a warrior and specializes in the sword and shield. She can train you in Block skill. To get Njada as a follower, you need to complete Glory of the Dead from The Companions. As of version 1.1.21.0 she has very passive AI and will not attack any anemy unless she is attacked. Ria Ria is a female Imperial, found at the Companion's Faction House in Whiterun. She is a warrior and specializes in the sword and shield. To get Ria as a follower, you need to complete Glory of the Dead from The Companions. Stenvar Stenvar is a Nord found in Windhelm. He can be hired (500) as a mercenary from Candlehearth Hall. He is quite skilled with two-handed weapons, which he mentions when you first meet him. He wears steel armor and has a steel greatsword sheathed on his back. He's an excellent tank who is ideal to use due to his resiliency. Sven Sven is a male Nord initially found in Riverwood. He is the alternative companion available to you if you choose to lie to Camilla (as he instructs you) and give her the fake letter claiming it is from Faendal. Alternatively, you may encounter Faendal before you encounter Sven. If that happens, you must tell Camilla that the letter was actually written by Faendal himself to frame Sven. They will both have your gratitude, and Sven will offer to join your on your adventures. You can find Sven playing music inside the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. Uthgerd the Unbroken Uthgerd is a female Nord who is initially found in the Bannered Mare tavern in Whiterun. Upon meeting her, she will tell you she was rejected by the Companions of Whiterun for accidentally killing her dueling partner during her initiation test. The Companions dismissed her as having too much "heat and fury". To recruit her you must first defeat her in an unarmed brawl. When you dismiss her, she will return to her home in the Cloud district of Whiterun. Note: She makes an excellent tank. *You can also marry her. Vorstag Vorstag is a mercenary that can be found in the Silver-Blood Inn in Markarth. He costs 500 gold to hire. He joins you equipped with iron armor, an iron shield and a one-handed weapon. Vorstag makes a great tank, especially equipped with heavy armor and upgraded weapons. He will use a bow and arrow remarkably well if given them. Onmund Onmund is a Nord mage apprentice at the College of Winterhold. He is available as a follower after completing the quest Onmund's Request, which can be started after completing a few quests at the college. He will mention that he wants the amulet he traded for a staff from Enthir back and needs your help in retrieving it. He uses magic and occasionally archery in combat. Animal Followers NOTE: Animal followers can be used alongside any humanoid follower, so you can have one human and one dog follower simutaneously. Meeko Meeko is a canine follower that is found wandering near Meeko's Shack. Follow him and he will take you to his master's dead body. Read the note on the body to learn the master's will. Meeko's exact location is about 20 yards south of the shack. He should be sitting at the crossroads waiting. Vigilance Vigilance is a canine follower that can be purchased outside the city of Markarth, just inside the stables. He cannot carry items for you but will follow you in a similar manner to any follower. Vigilance is technically a mercenary, as you must pay the 500 septim fee each time you want him to re-join you. Barbas Barbas is an immortal dog pet with a very interesting secret. He can be found once you enter Falkreath and receive a quest by talking to the blacksmith. Occasionally, this follower fails to stop walking when the player walks, causing the player to be butted out of conversations or off cliffs. Note: Barbas only follows you for the duration of the quest. If you want to keep him as a follower then DO NOT complete the quest. (The axe is a quest item, and cannot be dropped, but can however, be put on a weapon plaque in an owned house.) Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim